New Beginning
by TGIF123
Summary: Katelyn Blake Stern..Normal girl. Hidden Secrets.One guy, one trip changes her whole life. OxOC YxU JxA
1. Hello im Katelyn

**Katelyn POV**

Three more days till I move to France. Three more days till I leave my family, friends,pets and everything I care about. I never wanted to go to France, in fact my parents forced me to go, just cause of a accident that happened a few weeks ago. Sure I was happy cause I get to start over again, but I would sure miss everyone.

I shuddered of the thought that happened two weeks ago. I could still see him in my mind. I could still smell his cigar breath. I could still hear his dark, evil voice. I closed my eyes and shook of the thought of him. I walked to my closet and grabbed the last few reaming clothes. I folded them and put it on my bag. I looked around my room. It looked bigger since it was now empty.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in." I looked at my door to see who was coming in.

My mom entered the room. I looked at her face and saw her red, puffy eyes.

"Don't tell me your crying again?" I asked.

"No. I haven't" She whispered. I rolled my eyes at my mom.

"You know theres no point of crying. You and that man downstairs are the reason why I'm leaving anyways. Its not like I wanted to leave." I sated. I never was a big fan of my step dad. He bores me to death and always expect me to get great grades not "good" but "great". Psh as if!

My moms sad face automatically turned into a stern face.

"That man." She said "Is your new father even though you like it or not."

"Well guess what mother, I do not like him. Nor does he like me!" I screamed

"Do not yell at me like that!" She pointed her pointer finger at me like what a mom does when she found out her kid did something horrible.

"What are you going to do about it? Huh sent me packing to France? Make me leave all my friends?" I asked sarcastically.

"Were doing it for your own good." She said.

"What own good mom? Huh? Tell me how is sending me packing to France going to help me?" Tears were streaming down my face.

"Cause I don't want that to happen to you again!" She screamed at me.

"Ive learned my lesson. But what happened that night could happen again. No matter where I am." I looked down.

"No cause your cousin is going to look after you." She said.

"Well his not really my cousin isn't he? His that man's brothers son." I said.

"Well his now your dad. So that makes him your cousin."

"What ever" I replied.

"We're only trying to protect you." She put an arm on my shoulder.

I shook it off. "Protect me?! You always told me to face my fears mom. How the hell do I face my fears by fucking running away!" I screamed.

"Katelyn Blake Stern do not use that kind of language young lady!" I looked at the door and see my step dad looking at us.

"There's no point anymore." My mom whispered. "Your going to France even though you don't like it."

"Just leave." I pointed towards my door.

I hear my mom footsteps walking towards the door.

"I don't want to loose you baby girl." She said and shut my door.

I climbed up my bed and went under the covers. Closed the lights. Put my I pod on my ears. And blocked out the world. And cried my self to sleep.

I do love my mom, but everything been going bad. Our relationship as mother and daughter ended ever since I rebelled about a new dad. My family was perfect. Until my dad died cause of a tumor they found. My family went to a lot of changes. Everything went bad. But we were still that happy family. When my dad died and a year later my mom starts seeing Darren Stern, I hated it. In my heart no one can replace my dad. No one. I do love seeing my mom happy. But I cant stand seeing her happy with someone else. But that's life. Things change. And of course things change more when that accident happened.

"_You keep coming back to tell me  
you're the one who could have been  
and my eyes see it all so clear  
It was long ago and far away but it never disappears  
I try to put it in the past  
Hold on to myself and dont look back  
I dont wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
__Maybe I can live without  
When I'm out from under  
I dont wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
I'll get it all figured out  
When I'm out from under."_

**Author Note:Hey fan fiction people. This is the first chapter of "New Beginning". This is my first time writing a story. Hope you guys like it. Next chapter is coming up soon =]**

**xoxo**

**TGIF123**


	2. Welcome to Kadic

**Katelyn POV**

Wow three days sure passed by quickly. Now here I am. Sitting on the cab looking at Kadic Academy.

"_Oh wow it's really huge!" _I gawked at the building until I heard the passenger door open.

"Here you go ma'am." The cab driver said. I handed him the money and got my bags and he drove off.

"?" A crusty old mans voice said.

I looked up and see a chubby guy. He was wearing a red sweeter and a over size shorts. "_Hhm I wonder what happened on his cheek." _I wonder as I looked at the bandage on his face.

"Yes?"

"Welcome to Kadic Academy! My name is Jim and I am going to be your new gym teacher" He said. "My name is Katelyn Blake Stern, but you can call me Kate for short." I smiled. "Nice to meet you then!" he boomed as he came and took my luggage. He showed me some of the classroom as we pass by them. "Okay I will take your bags up to your room. You go in the office and check in with Mr. Delmas. Understand?" He looked stern.

"Yes sir." And I darted in the office.

Knock knock.

"Come in." A voice said.

He looked up at me. "Ms. Stern?" He asked.

"Mr. Delmas?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you. You don't really look anything like Ulrich." I looked at him in confusion.

"Well in your documents it says that you and Ulrich have the same birthday. Which means you guys are twins. Am I correct?" Mr. Delmas said.

I laughed. "Oh no. I guess my parents forgot to tell you. Ulrich and me may have the same birthday, but we are not twins. In fact Ulrich not even my twin his my step cousin." Mr. Delmas looked confused.

_Geez being principal, his not to bright!_

"Okay short story. My real dad died. One year later my mom remarried Ulrich dad's brother, so we are not sibilings." I stated.

"Ahh I see. I understand." He smiled. "Well this is you classes, and here is your room key and room number." I grabbed the paper and key.

"Have a wonderful time here Katelyn" He said. I smiled and thanked him and walked out the door.

My room, room 52 wasn't that hard to find. My room was located in the second room of the dorms. It was pretty big. Like Jim said all my stuff was up in my room.

_Well today is Saturday. That means classes ended a few minute ago. So I should really just arrange my room, and later find my cousin._

I unpacked my stuff. Put my orange-ish pink bedsheets on. My clothes on the closet and dresser my mom sent in a few weeks ago. And I took my laptop out my bag and put it at my study desk.

As I settled in and putt stuff away I accidentally stepped on a piece of paper. As I picked it up I notice that it was a picture. A picture of me and him. I looked angrily at it. _That bastard. _I growled and ripped the picture in half and put it on my trash can.

When I finished putting my stuff away, I noticed that it was 5:30 pm. Dinner was in 45 min.

I grabbed my ipod and put it on my ear. I looked at myself on my full length mirror.

_Okay Kate. You look great._  
I walked out my room and walked outside.

**Ulrich POV**

"Odd shut up!" I screamed as he made another joke about Yumi and I.

"Yumi and Ulrich sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love, seconds come ugh!" I looked at Odd who was now on the floor rubbing his back side.

I smirked. "Next time you sing that song watch what ill do next." As a respond Odd stuck his tongue out. "Very mature" I rolled my eyes.

I looked at my watch. "Crap!" And ran towards room 52. As I ran I bumped into a girl.

"Ouch." I saw a pink I pod shuffle on the floor and picked it up.

"I am so sorry." I said as I helped her out.

When she looked at me I gasped.

"_Wow she sure had changed. And grown"_

I smiled. "Hello Kat." She looked up and smiled.

"Ulrich!" We hugged for a while. Sure we weren't as close but as Sterns all we have is ourself.

"So how are you?" I asked her as I handed her the I pod.

"Ive been good. How about you?" She asked.

"Great. So um what happened that night?" I asked.

She looked down. She moved her feet back and fourth looking a little bit uncomfortable. "You dont have to tell me." I said

"No it's fine." She sigh. "It all started with just 'hanging out at the mall.' Just being a couple. I didn't know he would do that. He seemed so different. I couldn't stop him. Ulrich I was in love. How am I suppose to know he would try to do that?" She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

I hugged her as she cried on my shoulder.

_I swear on my grave. If I ever see that guy. He would get hell._


	3. Attack and feelings

**Katelyn POV  
**

A month has pass by since I've moved to Kadic Academy. Ive gotten closer to Ulrich friends. I have learned that Ulrich had a very strong feelings for Yumi. I had a wonderful time here. For the first time I actually felt happy.

I was in class. While everyone was trying hard on the test, Odd being well umm odd was making origami.

"Okay pencil and pen down." said.

I looked at Odd who was smiling at his creation of a paper bird.

As passed by my table to collect the testes, she looked at Odd and frowned.

"Odd you wouldn't want to be taking summer school. Would you?"

"No ma'am" he replied.

"So try better next timt."

"Ill try "

As she walked by I can hear muttered "Best origami yet. Mmhm I should give this to Jim for his collection."

I giggled and Odd looked at me and grinned. I blushed.

When I first met Odd I thought he was a bit strange. But as days passed by and I got to really know him, I started to have feelings for him.

"_He really is cute." _I thought. I mentally slapped myself. _"Don't think that Kate. You do not like him. You cant. You wont." _

" is so gullible. She actually thinks im going to try on a test. Ha!" Odd laughed. I smiled.

Riinggg!

We all got our books and walked out the classroom. It was lunch time.

"Guys come on were going to miss mash potatoes today!" Odd whined as he pushed everyone towards the cafeteria.

I laughed. "Jeez Odd are you never hungry?"

"Like I say everyday. Eat eat eat!." And he took my hand to his and ran towards the cafeteria.

**Ulrich POV (an hour later)**

We were at our room and a thought strikes me. I turned towards Odd who was in his bed, looking up the ceiling petting Kiwi, smiling.

"Hey Odd." He didn't turn around. "Odd. Helloo buddy!" Nothing. "ODD!"

He looked at me calmly. "Yes?"

"What do you think about Katelyn?" I asked.

He turned deep red. "Uh shes a nice, wonderful girl. Amazing friend. Uh yeah" and he did his oh so innocent smile.

"So you don't like her?" I asked

Odd looked at me. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. Mostly everyone knows you have a huge thing for my cousin."

"Mostly? Who doesn't know?" He asked.

"The one and only Katelyn." I said.

"Oh. Well I'm sure she doesn't like me." He remarked

"Odd everyone except you knows she has huge feelings for you."

"She likes me" He sat up his bed.

I nodded. "Big time, but shes trying to stop her feelings from growing though"

Odd frowned. "Why?"

"Uhh I cant say. It's a Stern secret. Something happened to her not to long ago. That's why she moved here."

"What happened to her?"

"I already said to much. If you want to know you should ask her, but don't get your hopes up. She's very secretive about that part of her life."

"Okay, but Ulrich. Should I go for it?" he asked.

"If I were you. Yes." I smiled.

"Okay." His smile turned big.

"Haha yeah."

"So since we are having this talk now. When are you going to go for Yumi?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Good night Odd." I turned towards the wall.

"Oh come on buddy!"

"Odd" I growled .

"Come on! You have to be blind not knowing she likes you back!" He yelled.

"Good night." I replied back and turned off the lights.

"Night." He said. I smiled in the dark. Cheeks turning red.

_Yes I do like Yumi._

**2:15 a.m.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I jumped out my bed.

"AAHHHH!" Someone screamed.

"Odd wake up!"

He opended his eyes. "What? Huh? What's going on?"

"AHHHHH!"

His eyes were wide open now.

"Katelyn" We both whispered.

We ran towards the second floor to her room.

"Katelyn" We knocked.

No answer.

"Katelyn!" Odd ran and kicked her door open.

We see Katelyn body on the hand of William Dunbar. She wasn't moving at all.

I looked at his eyes.

"Xana." I whispered.

William jumped out the window before any of us can do anything.

A second later my phone rang.

"Jeremy?"

"Xana is attacking!" He screamed.

"Yeah I know."

"How?" He asked puzzled.

"He possessed William and took Katelyn, who knows where."

"Okay I already called Yumi. Meet us in the factory." And he hanged up.

I looked at Odd. He was in front of the window looking outside.

"Lets go." He said and we ran out the door.

**Mean while in the factory.**

**Katelyn POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. My body felt weak. Hurt. Bruised up.

I notice I was lying on the cold floor.

"_Where I am?"_ I thought.

The first thing that popped up my mind was _run run away._

I got up slowly and see William on a big looking like computer.

I didn't care where or why I am here. All I want is to get away.

I see a ladder. It only went down so I slowly climbed down.

When I was almost gone from his sight I looked up and see him grinning evily.

His hand suddenly shot out electricity and hit me.

I feel from the ladder and hit the floor.

My vision began to blew. And I passed out.


End file.
